Winner Takes the prince
by Infinity90
Summary: When 3 fab fairytales make a mistake, they all agree on something they might regret. Is it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not ship anything with Daring in it, because there's Darise, Dapple and Dizzie and I don't want to get in an argument with anyone else. By the way, I'm not telling you who this story is really about, you'll figure out soon enough.**

* * *

"Now I want you three girls to work out your problems. Tell each other how you feel" Headmaster Grimm instructed. "I'll return in 5 minutes. I have to go see Ashlynn Ella, Cedar Wood and Hunter Huntsman about the west gardens on fire? Pesky dragons…", the headmaster grumbled. He turned and left the office.

The 3 girls stared at each other blankly. All 3 were silent till Apple spoke up. "Well girls, how do you suppose we solve this problem?" she asked quietly.

Lizzie stared at her shoes and Cerise actually looked like she was going to cry. "Apple, do you even _like _Daring? It's all part of destiny. Don't you only want him because of destiny?" Lizzie asked.

Apple squirmed in the plush seat and chuckled. "I kind of like Daring. It's not just because of destiny. And I think I'd like him even if I wasn't destined to be with him."

Lizzie nodded.

They had gotten into trouble when Apple saw Lizzie talking to Daring. Apple got jealous and formed a plan. She'd get a bloodroot potion. Bloodroot made you vomit and possibly faint. Cerise saw Apple make the potion and got very angry. Apple never intended to hurt anyone. Just to remind Lizzie that Daring was _hers_. Apple had poured it into Lizzie's smoothie, which at the time she had been sharing with Daring. Lizzie said she wasn't really thirsty and let Daring drink the whole thing, but Cerise saved him, by knocking the drink out of his hand. In the process, Cerise's hood fell off and revealed her wolf ears. Everyone (besides Raven and Kitty) was surprised and kind of scared. Apple was in trouble for attempting to poison someone, Lizzie was in trouble for attacking Cerise, and Cerise caused a big commotion which caused many students to panic. She also saw Apple making the tainted smoothie and didn't tell anyone.

When Daring had questioned her about the drink, she said she saw a fly in the smoothie.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie." Apple apologized. "I didn't really want to hurt you, something just came over me." Lizzie nodded and sniffed. "But Daring broke up with me. He said I messed up his smoothie on purpose because last week he spilled _his_ drink on me! I loved Daring and I never would do that to him, no matter what!"

"So we all like Daring. How are we going to solve that?" Cerise murmured.

"Well, I have an idea. Since we're all suspended, over break we'll change ourselves to what we think Daring would like. When we come back, he'll pick who he likes best." Apple suggested.

"Hexcellent!" Lizzie squealed.

The girls shook on it. "May the best fairytale win!", they shouted just as the headmaster came back in.

"I'm glad you girls have solved your problem," the headmaster grinned, "Pack your things, you're going home at 7:00 pm sharp."

* * *

**Hi, guys! I know this plot is kind of sketchy but I will make it better. And the genres might be wring but meh! Peace!**

**Infinity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Apple, I never want this to happen again. Understood?" her father asked. Apple nodded in shame afraid to look her father in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Dad. It won't happen again."

Apple's father nodded and hugged her. "My little princess, I love you, you know that? I just want the best for you."

"Love you too." Apple's father stood up and left her large room.

Then Snow White entered. "Hi, sweetie." Apple gave her mother a small smile now. "Hey, Mom."

"I know what happened at school today. You acted very un-Apple like, sweetie. That's something an evil queen would do. It's okay to be jealous once in a while. But that doesn't call for bloodroot."

"I know, Mom. But you know about Daring and I. Our history together." The beautiful queen nodded and stood up. She headed to Apple's large red dresser and opened it. Inside was a medium-sized chest. Snow brought it back to the bed where her daughter was seated.

She handed it to Apple, who opened it. Inside was many pictures of Apple and her friends in middle school and spellementary school. Some of were her family and the dwarves. Notes from her former teachers to the boys who had crushes on her.

Then there was a picture of Daring and her holding hands in the sunset 8 years ago. They weren't faced towards the camera, but it still looked beautiful. Apple wore her signature crown. She wore a sleeveless dress. The top part was red with a red rose attached to it and the bottom was white, long and lacey, with red flowers sown to the bottom of it. Her shoes were white party shoes. Daring wore a blue double-breasted jacket with gold trim around it and his jeans he loved to wear and those shiny white sneakers.

On the back of the picture, Daring had written something special in his messy 8 year old handwriting.

_Dear Apple White_

_You are very pretty. I like you. I can't wait for us to become future king and queen. Even if you weren't a princess, I'd still like you forever after. Please be mine,_

_ Your BEST FRIEND FOREVER AFTER,_

_ Daring _

It was something an eight year old boy would say to a girl he liked. Daring really liked Apple. And not because of destiny. Her eyes welled up and she began to cry.

"He, he was with Lizzie, Mom. He said…I just can't understand. Am I not good enough for him?" Apple bawled.

The queen embraced her daughter. "No, sweetie. You are beautiful. You are a special girl and you are the girl everyone wants to be. True beauty comes from inside of you. And you have that beauty. Don't let anyone take that from you. You _own_ that. This is high school after all. People do change."

Apple nodded and told her mother that she needed to be alone. Her mother stood ad left Apple in peace.

"Mom's right. I need to take my mind off of Daring for a while. I'll hext Briar and see if she wants to take a spa day tomorrow after school. Yeah. I'll do that."

Apple soon fell asleep, and dreamed about the sunset.

**Hi, guys. I updated this story with a precious mother-daughter moment with our dear Apple White. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Oh, and the dress descriptions aren't that good, but…you know…okay PEACE!**

**Infinity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, this is the fastest I've ever updated! Thanks to all my readers who are very supportive and kind. Enjoy this third chapter with the fableous Lizzie Hearts. By the way, they are speaking in Riddlish, but since that is a language I will never understand, it's in English.**

* * *

Lizzie was absolutely afraid of facing her mother. She just couldn't go through with it. Dating a Charming? No…this would go terribly.

Lizzie knocked on her mother's door. "Mother?" All she heard was a grunt, so Lizzie walked in. Lizzie noticed her mother had changed the heart curtains she'd adored, to black and red checkered ones. The queen dismissed the guards so they could have some alone time.

Lizzie observed her mother. Over the years, Lizzie began to look more and more like her. The hair and especially the eyes.

"Mother I…," Lizzie started.

"Lizzie…," her mother started.

Lizzie averted her eyes and let her mother speak.

"I am very disappointed in you. I have been watching you. First, you date a Charming, _and then_ you mix up your cards. And now you've decided to get in a fight with Apple White and the freaky wolf-girl! Over a _boy_!"

Lizzie wanted to remind her mother that she too had once been in love, but didn't dare say so.

"Honestly, I'm very upset. You shouldn't be so nice with people. It's a queen's duty to give orders. I don't know what's gone through you."

Lizzie, ashamed, listened to her mother's hurtful words.

"You know what? I have an idea. I'll just take you out of Ever After High and send you to Wonderland Prep."

Those words hit Lizzie like a tidal wave. _Wonderland Prep? The school for the top notch kids of Wonderland? The school for snooty, rich kids…like _her.

"But mother…"

"No buts, Lizzie. Your friends, Cari and Alistair are going there."

_What?_

"But Cari and Al are supposed to be going to EAH this semester!," I exclaimed.

"Well because of the whole Roya/Rebel thing, their parents changed their minds. And so have I."

The princess had about enough of this.

"No. No, no, no, no! I am sick and _tired_ of you playing my life, Mother! I deserve to figure out what I want in life. Yes, I like my destiny, but I'm only in high school, why shouldn't I able to choose who I want to be with? Am I supposed to be single forever after and end up like you?"

Lizzie wanted to take those words back, but it was too late. Her mother's face was expressionless. It was silent and Lizzie felt _very_ uncomfortable.

Finally, the Queen of Hearts spoke.

"It's getting late. If you would excuse me, I need some chamomile tea," she said quietly. And instead of calling the guards, she left Lizzie in the throne room herself.

Lizzie watched her go. She could use some tea too, but she wouldn't dare follow her mother.

It was 9pm here, so that meant it was 8 in Ever After. Lizzie cleaned herself up and went to sleep.

She felt good telling her mother what she wanted to do, but at the same time, she didn't like when her mother was upset.

Hoping things would get better, Lizzie dreamed about her Prince Charming.

**Well, that was Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up soon. Sorry for the usual spelling errors and whatnot. Thanks for reading and enjoy. Stay awesome.**

**Infinity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now we shall continue my story with Cerise! I just love her, and well, here we go. **

Cerise furiously drew in her red notebook. **NOTE: Cerise can draw, but she's not like a super-good artist** Now that everyone knew her secret, there was nothing to hide,. She couldn't afford to go back to school, but she couldn't afford to never see Daring again.

Her father was still teaching at the school, regardless of what everyone else thought. He was so happy he could finally talk to his family in private. Her mother was happy too, but she knew something was wrong. Everyone knew that they had broke the rules. Now what would happen?

Cerise had never been in love. Ever. She preferred her friends to boys. But Daring stole her heart away, and sometimes it was hard keeping it a secret.

She didn't know what kind of girl Daring would like. She preferred to be herself, too. Maybe there was a way to merge Cerise Wolf and Daring's ideal girl together….?

This suspension would be the one that would change her forever, and she didn't know how to handle it.  
"Cerise!" her father called. Cerise groaned/growled, threw her notebook on bed and ran out her door. Her dad was home already?

"What, Dad?" Cerise knew what was coming, a talk. She was dreading this. Her mom looked older and stressed out lately. And Cerise knew it was because of her.

"Come here, Cerise." Her father said quietly. He was hardly ever quiet. Cerise slowly crept towards her parents and sat down on the faux fur sofa.

"As you know, you got suspended. Everyone found out our secret. Milton- I mean your headmaster is discussing this with the Ever After Council (EAC)." Her father began.

"Wait, you mean the _EAC_ knows about this? You guys could be sent to the dungeons, Dad! Or worse…_sentenced to Loonville_." Cerise murmured.

The Ever After Council decided the punishments for felons. It's been a long time since anyone's had to be sent to them. If the crime was very bad, they sent you to Ever After Reflection Asylum, what everyone called Loonville. The brochures make it look like a place you'd want to go on vacation, but it's not. They will wipe your memory and torture you till you accept you fate or whatever. Or at least that's what Cerise heard.

Cerise's mother nodded sadly. "It's not like you to go boy-crazy, Cerise. And if we have to go to the EARA, the Council will make you come along with us."

_What? No! What about my friends? Track? Daring?_

"No. No, this can't be happening." Cerise wailed, close to tears. "No.."

"Can you give us some time alone?" Cerise's father asked his wife. She nodded and headed into her room.

"Cerise. I know you're upset. But everything will work out. It's okay."

Cerise sobbed into her dad's coat. "D-dad? How…I don't understand…"

"Howl? You can come out now." Cerise's dad called. "Who's Howl?" Cerise' question was answered when a medium-sized male wolf with a brown coat and amber eyes bounded into the living room, out of nowhere.

The wolf jumped on Cerise's lap as she pet him. "Aww, he's adorable!" she cooed. "But…why is he here?"

The wolf-man put his head in his hands and mumbled something. "Wait…what do you mean _he's coming to school with me_?" Cerise exclaimed. Cerise's dad looked at her. "I need to see what's happening at school with you. So I can check up on you. Howl's responsible. He's going to lead his own pack one day."

"So you're sending a _wolf_ with me? Dad, do you want me to seem even weird than I am? Soon, my friends will abandon me. They'll be too scared!" Cerise argued.

"That's not a problem." Howl jumped off of Cerise and ran in circles. Cerise's dad went into the kitchen and brought out a steak. He looked tempted to eat it, and so did Cerise.

"Howl." was all her dad said. The wolf scampered to her father and he dropped the steak on the ground. The hungry canine gobbled it up and shook.

"Dad! What did you do to him?" Cerise cried. She ran over to the trembling wolf and hugged him. Then something unbelievable happened- the wolf grew!

Cerise let go and shut her eyes. When she opened them, there was a _boy_ in front of her! He had wolf ears, like her and had shaggy brown hair and amber eyes.

"Hello, Cerise. It's nice to meet you. I'm Howl." The boy said. Cerise juts stared, looking from her dad, to Howl and back again.

"I-I…you…were..just.._what_?" Cerise exclaimed. She felt like she was going to faint. But she was strong.

She just sat on the couch and fell back. "Dad?" she asked.

"Cerise. Howl is transferring to EAH after you suspension. I turned him into a human, so he can protect you, be your friend. I'm doing this for your own good." Her father replied.

Cerise stared at Howl, who gave her a warm smile. "I, I don't _need_ protecting, Dad! I'm capable of doing things on my own! Seriously, would it kill you to let me be independent for once?" Cerise shouted.

"Now, Cerise-", her father began.

"No! No! Just…leave me alone!" she replied, running out the front door.

**Wow…I bet none of you were expecting that! I hope you liked it and sorry for the usual mistakes! Review!**

**Infinity**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a little chapter about Daring and how he feels about his crazy admirers. Will he fall for them or will he find a new love? Hehe….find out next time in **_Winner Takes The Prince!_

**JK, here we go guys. BTW, Daring shares a room with Hopper, cause IDK who is real roommate is. **

"Help my brother. Please? Cupid…please..?" Dexter asked. Cupid stared dreamily into Dex's blue eyes. "Dex…I'd love to help you- I mean Daring. Of course."

Dexter was worried about Daring. He spent day and night, fretting. He blamed _himself_ for Cerise, Apple and Lizzie's punishment. He was confused about his love life, and wouldn't eat or look in his mirror.

Cupid followed Dex into Daring's room. Daring was faced toward his window, but Cupid could see his blonde hair had grown out and there was a smell to the room. Dexter stepped over the clothing on the floor and led Cupid to Daring.

"Daring…" Dexter started. "Leave me alone, brother." A voice said, that sounded nothing like Daring. "Daring, how do you feel?" Cupid asked softly. There was silence for a while, and Cupid expected Daring to yell at her to get out. But he didn't.

Daring turned and Cupid noticed the bags under his eyes and the sweat that ran down his face. "Everyone hates Cerise. Because of me. Lizzie found a guy she liked…and it didn't work out…destiny with Apple…I…promised…" Daring whispered gruffly.

Dex and Cupid sat next to Daring on his messy bed. "It's okay. Look, I'll hext the girls and ask them if they blame you." All the Charming brothers could hear was the tapping of Cupid's fingers on her MirrorPhone.

3 minutes later, she smiled. "Lizzie says you're the last person she'd blame. Cerise said she forgives you, but she's glad to be free. Apple…she didn't reply. What do you want to do Daring?" Cupid asked.

"Apple…she didn't answer? I-I get it…I just want to make all 3 of them happy. But I can't. And I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm Daring Charming. Girls are supposed to _swoon_ over me, not be angry with me! I…my heart aches, Cupid."

Cupid had an idea. It wouldn't solve everything…but something good would come out of it.

"How about if you go visit them? Visit each of them, and apologize, spend a day with them. But tell them that it's just a friendly visit and that they shouldn't get jealous when you hang out with other girls." Cupid suggested.

Daring shook his head. "It won't work."

"Who are you?" Dexter suddenly piped up. "Dexter…" Cupid began.

"No, it's okay. He's right. I'm not me anymore." Daring sulked.

"Say it. I'm Daring Charming." Dex said.

_Where's he going with this? _Cupid wondered.

"I'm Daring Charming." Daring whispered.

"Louder." Dexter said firmly.

"I'm Daring Charming." Daring murmured.

Cupid understood where Dexter was going with this.

"SAY IT! I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY IT!" Cupid shouted.

"I'm Daring Charming! I'm Daring Charming!" Daring shouted. He stood up. "I. Am…hungry." he panted. "Can we go get some food? Please? I promise to stop being depressed. And…and…I'll go visit Cerise, Apple and Lizzie! Charming's promise."

Cupid knew that a Charming promise couldn't broken, so she took his word on it. Daring cleaned himself and proudly went out the door.

"Thanks, Cupid. I owe you one." Then he swooped down and kissed her cheek. Then Dexter ran off to follow his brother.

Cupid sighed, knowing that she fixed a brotherly relationship, but she herself wasn't going to be in a relationship anytime soon.

**Aww…poor Cupid. Gosh, sometimes I wished Dex had a twin brother…or Cupid found another crush. I feel so bad for her…but I ship Dexven…sorry gal!**

** Review please, **

** Infinity**


End file.
